Sonic Rush 2: A Final Flame
by Cream Star
Summary: Blaze's kingdom of Golda is under attack! Her only hope is to get help from her friends she left months ago. With their help, she hopes she can save her kingdom, yet she may be over her head.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic Rush 2: A Final Flame**

Prologue

Despite the force of fate on their lives, Sonic and his friends have yet to forget the adventure they took with a stranger, one who stumbled into their world. The heart they gave her changed her way of life. Unfortunately, she could not remain with them and had to disappear. Her best friend, Cream the rabbit, still wonders if there will be a time when they will meet again. The line of their dimensions cannot be crossed easily. Yet, maybe there is hope, but this hope she may regret to have ever wished for…

Chapter 1: A New Day

"Blaze!" A command of the head of the army of the kingdom of Golda bows before his superior. "The forces are too strong; they're penetrating our front line!"

Blaze, the princess of the kingdom, a slender and pale purple cat, nods in acknowledgement. She is clothed in her warrior attire, which consists of a purple vest with white tights underneath that extent to her legs. Her hair is bundled back and sticks out.

"I am well aware commander…" She replies to him. The commander is a cat as well. Her whole kingdom is a group of a species of humanoid cats. She sighs. "I will be leaving shortly to get us reinforcements."

"Is that wise? We need your power my lady."

"Trust me." She turns away from the commander and walks back to her chamber in the castle. She opens a dresser and reveals a relatively flat jewel of green color. "I will be taking this final Emerald out with me for help."

The commander nods. "As you wish my lady." He stopped disturbing her and left her chamber.

Blaze stares at the final Sol Emerald, the last source of power for her kingdom. With this, she can travel inter-dimensionally to get help from good friends, friends that will aid her in this time of peril. She takes a deep breathe and gets ready for her journey.

* * *

"Cream!" Amy yells at Cream, who has fallen asleep under a tree. She wakes up to Amy calling her name. "It's about time you woke up." 

Cream yawns. "Oh… I must've dozed off…" She smiles nervously.

"Yeah, obviously." Amy folds her arm in displeasure. A pink hedgehog, Amy obviously isn't in a good mood. Her green eyes are narrowed in between her short, pink hair.

Cream, a very light peach hued rabbit with orange around her eyes and on her forehead, sighs in grief. Whatever Amy wants, it can't be too fun. She lifts her Chao friend Cheese into her arms and stands up. "What do you need Amy?" She asks.

"I need you to help me!" Amy replies.

"With what?"

"With Sonic!"

"How?"

"You'll see! Today we're going to catch him!"

Cream sighs again. "Amy, I really wouldn't like to…"

Amy shakes her head. "I didn't say you had a choice."

Cream whimpers. "That's not fair Amy…"

Amy sighs this time. "Don't worry; we'll do something you like afterwards."

"But…" Cream really doesn't want to help and would much prefer doing other things with Amy. "Fine…" She gives in; Amy is too stubborn to argue with.

"Good!" Amy grabs her hand and takes Cream and Cheese with her. "First, let's find my boyfriend!"

Sonic is a blue hedgehog similar to Amy, except his quills are set default, sticking out behind his head. Amy, as she preaches to the world, has a crush on this world renowned hero. Cream is…sort of…Amy's best friend. Being two of the only people like them around, it's hard to find other friends. They work with what they have. Amy is twelve years old, Cream is six.

"Hey, Amy, look!" Cream exclaims and points at a shine in the bright and grassy field. She forces herself away from Amy and goes to see it.

"It's probably nothing!" Amy calls to her.

Amy couldn't be more wrong. Cream squeals and holds up a Chaos Emerald! This jewel, shaped like a diamond, glows blue in the warm sun.

"Look!" Cream runs back and shows Amy and Cheese, who is now flying.

Amy takes it from Cream rudely. "Oh, this can attract Sonic nicely!"

Cream frowns. "I don't think-"

"Let's get back on track now!"

Amy grabs Cream again and pulls her along. Cream sighs once more. What a day today should be…

* * *

Amy talked on about much that Cream didn't pay attention to. They can't find Sonic anywhere, but it's not surprising considering his constant movement. 

"May we rest now?" Cream asks.

"Fine…" Amy frowns. "But only for a little."

"I'm hungry…" complains Cream.

"Uh… I guess we could go get something to eat… I'm hungry too…"

Amy and Cream begin to head back, possibly to Amy's apartment, but they're stopped by the voice of their arch nemesis.

"Mind if I drop in ladies?" The two turn to see a large Eggman machine facing them, having been hiding from them in the grass. Eggman is obviously piloting.

"Oh no…" Cream whimpers. She hides behind Amy.

"What do you want from us Eggman?" Amy asks.

"You have something I want!" The high pitched voice yells from the machine. The robot is shaped like a scorpion.

"The Chaos Emerald?" She looks at Cream, who is the one holding it. "We can't let him get it…"

Cream nods. "I won't let him…"

"Try and take it from us!" Amy challenges Eggman, getting her red and yellow Piko Piko Hammer ready to right.

"Gladly!" Eggman accepts the challenge.

The robot swings its tail at the duo, which they jump away from. Amy jumps at the robot and attempts to hit it with her hammer, but it leaves merely a dent. She yells as the tail comes back and hits her away.

Cream wants to help her, seeing Amy can't do it alone. "Ready, Cheese?" Her little Chao nods and she grabs her. Using Cheese as a missile, she throws her friend at Eggman's machine, yet the armor plating is very strong and Cheese can't do more than Amy could. Cream has to be quick to get Cheese out before she's hurt, but takes a hit in the process. She stays away from the fight for now on, afraid to get hurt again.

Meanwhile, Amy goes for another attack. She hits the machine, this time putting a hole in it, but the tail hits her away again. The tail grabs Amy and wraps around her, causing her to let go of her hammer and take her hostage on the machine.

"Now, give me the Emerald, or your friend will become food for my monster's young!" Eggman threatens Cream with Amy. Cream can't fight Eggman and sees no other choice but to give up.

Suddenly, as if by the call of a god, the scorpion tail shatters, releasing Amy. A blue flash zips by in a rush of wind and stops next to Cream. She knows very well who it is.

"Sonic!" Cream squeals in joy at seeing the blue hedgehog. He folds his arms overconfidently.

"Sonic, ha!" Eggman laughs at him.

"What's so funny?" Sonic yells back.

"Just my image of me defeating you at last!"

"You need to stop daydreaming." Sonic shrugs.

"Sonic!" Sonic winces as Amy hugs him in excitement. "You saved me!"

"Yeah…" He tries to push her off of him. "Can you let me handle this now?"

Amy nods, shoving her face into his. "Of course." She then steps back and let's Sonic go.

Sonic leaps at Eggman's scorpion. He curls into a blue ball and spins at the machine (known as a Spin Dash). His hit is not much more successful than the girls. He bounces off of the strong haul.

"Muahahaha!" Eggman laughs at Sonic. "You cannot penetrate my armor, it is far too strong for any hedgehog like you to handle."

The scorpion grows guns and launchers on its surface. Without warning, Eggman fires them at Sonic. Sonic, with his ultra high speeds, has no problem dodging them. Yet, he can't directly attack Eggman. While Eggman fires at him, he tries to think of a plan. His options seem limited.

Not paying attention, a missile nearly catches Sonic and he forces a dive to get away from it. While he's vulnerable, Eggman's scorpion opens its metal mouth and fires metal tubes at Sonic. These tubes grab Sonic and restrain him. He grunts while Eggman laughs.

"Let Sonic go!" Amy exclaims and rushes at the robot recklessly.

"Stop, Amy!" Cream tries to stop her, but it's no use. The scorpion releases more tentacles and captures Amy as well, who is defenseless. Cream, still the holder of the Emerald, isn't sure what to do. All she can think of is run away, but she'd be abandoning her friends.

In the midst of the desperation, there's an explosion. "What!" Eggman exclaims as the back half of his machine bursts into flames. Cream watches in awe as a figure leaps out from behind it, gleams in the sun and then drills into the machine. Cream sees familiarity in the figure, so much that it makes her heart jump. Eggman ejects from the machine in a floating half-capsule, or mobile, running for his life. The machine explodes, letting Sonic and Amy free.

"What happened?" Amy asks, as surprised as Cream.

"Someone saved you!" Cream exclaims.

Sonic doesn't answer, only dusts himself off.

In the ruins of the machine, Cream and the others see the figure again, even more distinguishable.

"It's been too long, Cream." Her voice makes all of them jump in surprise. When she leaves the smoke, she is not much of a surprise anymore.

"Blaze!" Cream immediately hugs Blaze once she knows who it is for sure. "I can't believe it, it's really you!"

Blaze grins. "Yes…" She glances at Amy, who blinks in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asks.

"It's a long story, I'll explain in a moment." She assures. Her final stare is at Sonic. The one who turned her around stares back at her. Sonic played a large part in her last visit, where she was much more of a loner and lacked emotion. With his help, she turned into a better person than she could believe.

"Look who decided to drop in." Sonic smirks.

Blaze smirked back. "Looks like you're losing your touch." She comments on the previous battle.

"No way! I would've found a way out of that, for sure!" Sonic replies bravely.

Blaze chuckles. "If you say so."

"Blaze," Cream steps away from her, "now can you tell us why you're here?"

"Yes… but it'd be best if we could have as many people as possible with us."

"Sure, let's head to Tails' place." Sonic suggests.

"Good idea." Cream agrees. "I've missed you so much Blaze… there are so many stories you have to hear…"

Blaze nods. "Same here… maybe this time it will not turn out as depressing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Flicker of Hope

Sonic, Amy, Cream and Blaze moved on towards Tails' home. Along the way, Cream tried to tell Blaze of unordered stories, being very excited in seeing Blaze again. Blaze tried to stay on top of her, but she seemed almost too excited. To her relief, it didn't take long to reach Tails' house.

"Ah!" Tails nearly trips over backwards when he sees Blaze with the others. "W-What's going on!" He asks hesitantly.

"That's what we're here to find out." Sonic replies and steps in. They all come in without welcoming, since Tails never would back them down.

Tails, a yellow-orange fox, young and gifted with unusual two tails, guides them to a small living area in his cramped house. It's mostly used as a lab for Tails' science work.

"So, let's hear it!" Cream encourages Blaze to tell her story.

Blaze sighs and nods. "Okay… I have never told you about my world, but it is known for being a place of war. It's split into kingdoms which rule land and these kingdoms fight for wealth."

"That's horrible…" Cream whispers.

Blaze doesn't reply, but only continues. "My kingdom, which I am princess of, is called Golda. Recently, Eggman Nega, a dictator in the neighboring kingdom, attacked us. He stole the Sol Emeralds from my men and I only have this one left." She shows everyone her final Sol Emerald. They awe at it. "I used it to come here and get help, my kingdom is being overrun…"

"We'll gladly help, right?" Cream talks for everyone.

Tails frowns. "Hm… I'm not sure how we could help…"

"I can bring you to my world to help fight him off." She explains.

"But we'd only pull the dimensions together like last time." Tails argues.

"It's why we have to be quick!"

"Something I'm good at." Sonic smirks.

"Unfortunately, I only have enough power to take one other person with me…" Blaze sighs.

"Oh! No!" Cream remembers she has a Chaos Emerald with her. "We can use this!" She shows it like the Sol Emerald. It glows in the presence of Blaze's Emerald.

"Oh yeah, we can use that!" Amy exclaims.

"Good!" Blaze says. "Who's going with me then? This should be enough for two other people."

"I'm in!" Sonic calls. Blaze expected him to come and was hoping as well.

"And me!" Cream yells.

Blaze raises an eye at Cream. Cream is not who she sees as a person who can do this correctly, being young and weak compared to others. "Cream, are you sure?"

"Yeah, this is dangerous." Tails warns her.

"I don't care; it's worth it to help Blaze." Cream demands.

"Sorry Cream, but it'd be better if Tails went." Sonic tries to console her. "You understand?"

Cream whimpers. "But… Blaze just got here and… we're best friends…"

"It's for your safety…" Sonic reminds.

"But…" She struggles not to cry.

Blaze sighs, feeling bad for her. She should spend more time with her while she's around. "It's okay Sonic." She tells him. "She can come."

Tails frowns. "Then what will Amy and I do?"

"You can hunt for the other chaos Emeralds." Blaze suggests. "We will need as much help as we can get."

"But if we take them to your dimension…" He seems confused.

"Don't worry, like I said, it'll be fast."

"Fine…" Tails accepts it.

"Thank you!" Cream exclaims and embraces Blaze again. Blaze blushes and just nods. "Hey, do we have to leave right away?" Cream asks.

"No," Blaze answers, "what do you want to do?"

"I want to show you around! We never got to have fun last time… and I'm hungry…" She remembers her hunger, as Blaze made her forget. "Let's go to my house! Mom would love to see you again!" suggests Cream.

Blaze doesn't see it as something she'd really want to do, but she would hurt Cream's feelings if she turns it down. She agrees. Cream squeals in joy and takes Blaze away immediately.

"That's so sweet!" Amy comments on the two.

"Hm…" Sonic seems to be thinking.

"What's the matter Sonic?" Tails wonders.

"Maybe this time…" Sonic sighs. "I can keep them together…"

* * *

Vanilla, Cream's mother, was able to make both of them a snack. Blaze wasn't sure what to say to her, not did Vanilla know how to talk to her. It seems that maybe Vanilla sees Blaze as… weird… compared to Cream's other friends. She is not rude though and let's them eat and run. 

"Do you want to see that flower field I tried to show you before?" Cream asks Blaze after they leave her house.

Blaze frowns. "Um… it's not really… something that interests me…" She is nervous for having to deny her.

"Oh, okay!" Cream doesn't seem a bit disappointed. "Then the beach?"

"I can't swim…" She shrugs.

"Ah…" Cream sighs, seeing that makes sense. "What do you want to do Cheese?" She asks her Chao friend, but she doesn't know either. "You have any ideas Blaze?"

Blaze shakes her head. "Maybe we can just… talk…" She suggests.

"Yes, that's a good idea! I have a lot to tell you! I want to hear what you've been doing too."

Blazes nods. "Very well, what's been going on then?"

Cream and Blaze sit down outside her house as Cream explains about the things she's been through without Blaze, such as the Black Alien crisis. Blaze finds that tale very interesting. After that, Blaze explains her life.

"Hardly anything has happened since I left." Blaze explains. "I returned to my kingdom and ruled it as usual."

"You're the princess right? I think that's amazing! I wish I could be a princess…" Cream smiles.

"It's not all that easy… your people expect much from you and if you do something wrong it can turn bad quickly."

"But I think I'd be a great princess."

Blaze smiles now as well. "You probably would be."

"So, anything else?" Cream asks of more.

"Not really… shortly afterwards Eggman Nega decided to take action against me and attacked towns in my kingdom. We were able to fight him back, but he has sent even larger forces against us that we are having a harder time holding off." Blaze explains.

"It sounds bad… but that's why we're here to help!"

Blaze nods. "Yes…"

"Blaze…" Cream sighs. "I hope… that you won't leave this time… last time I felt like I lost you forever… but Sonic promised you would come back and stay… I hope he's right."

Blaze frowns. "It's hard if we live in different dimensions."

"But possible! We could do it!"

"Yes, I guess so. If we tried…" Blaze notices the sun setting. "I think it's time we got going. Tell your mother we're leaving."

Cream nods and runs back inside to tell Vanilla of her journey. Meanwhile, Blaze waits patiently. Cream's wish seems almost impossible… yet… she wishes it would be true as well. She will have to see what she can do to remain Cream's friend.

* * *

Blaze and Cream rush back to Tails' house. Sonic is napping outside when they arrive, Amy has left apparently and Tails is inside. 

"Sonic!" Cream startles him awake. "We have to go now!"

"Huh?" Sonic mumbles, yawning and working his way to his feet. "Oh yeah…" He grabs the Chaos Emerald next to him. Blaze wonders why he left it out in the open like that where someone could easily take it. "Tails and Amy are going to join us when they get the other Chaos Emeralds…" He explains. "We have to not get into too much trouble, he said, but…" Sonic shrugs.

Blaze makes sure her Sol Emerald is with her, which it is, and brings it to her hand. "Grab my hand." She tells Cream, who does so. "Will you get there okay?" She asks Sonic.

Sonic nods, juggling his Emerald. "Yeah, shouldn't be too hard."

"Don't let go." Blaze warns Cream. "Who knows what would happen if you did…"

Cream nods. "I won't, I promise."

"Okay… ready, Sonic?"

"Ready whenever!"

In a flash of multiple colors, the three partners disappear from their world. What they'll see in Blaze's world is impossible to tell.

* * *

Cream has never traveled through Chaos Control, which is what is being used to teleport them. Being her first time, Cream feels queasy during the trip. It's like a rainbow of colors around her. Though it seems to only take seconds to use it, it truly takes precision and time. 

Cream grows dizzy, her first time and youth becoming an issue to maintain holding onto Blaze's hand. She tells herself she can do it and holds as hard as possible, yet she can't do it. Eventually, Cream loses Blaze and passes out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What You Need

"Where is Cream!" Blaze exclaims when they arrive in her chamber. Cream is not with her anymore. "She… must've let go…"

Sonic frowns. "What's that mean?"

"She could be anywhere… hopefully not with the enemy…"

Sonic and Blaze had warped into Blaze's room in her castle. It seems untouched, with no one in it, yet too quiet. It's not very bright; little light is in the room. Blaze dares to look out the window.

Outside, her kingdom lays in ruin! She can see fire and smoke everywhere, with fallen soldiers scattered around. She clenches her fist. "We have to find her, and fast."

"Let's get going then." Sonic hastily heads for the door.

Blaze stops him. "Careful, there may be guards out there. We don't know what's in the castle now."

"Relax; I doubt there will be a lot of them." He opens the door and leaves the room. The corridor from Blaze's chamber is empty as well. "See?"

"Still… be careful." She warns and follows him out. As they walk down the hall, they hear voices towards the end.

"We'll hit them…" Sonic whispers and Blaze agrees. They move against the wall to the corner and peek around. Two guards, not of Blaze's army, trail down it, talking to one another. As they approach, Sonic and Blaze get ready to pounce on them.

The guards yell as the duo jump them. They both make quick work of the guards.

"These soldiers…" Blaze frowns. "They're Nega's…"

"Oh? How do you know?" Sonic asks.

She points at a symbol on their helmets. "Nega's flag."

"Okay!" Sonic nods. "I guess he's in your castle then."

"Yes… we need to find a way out without being captured."

"We can just speed through." Sonic suggests.

"But we'd be seen…"

"Do you have any secret passages or something?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Sonic reminds Blaze of a passageway. "Let's go!"

She leads Sonic back to her room and then opens her closet. Sonic gaps at it. It's huge! Almost any outfit possible is hidden in Blaze's wardrobe of clothes. He should expect it from a princess, though.

"Here." She shows Sonic a door hidden deep within the closet, which is almost twice the size of Cream's room at home. Blaze's bedroom itself is house sized. She opens the door in the closet. Inside, it's dark and Sonic can't see what's in it.

"What's this?" He asks.

"Just follow me." Blaze enters the room. As soon as she does, lights turn on inside to reveal a spiral staircase. Sonic follows her.

The stairs twirl down for a minute or so, leading them to a wall with no door on it. Sonic frowns, but assumes Blaze has a trick to it. Of course, she does. She counts off of the bricks and presses a certain one, causing the wall to float up and reveal the grass and sun outside. Sonic shields his eyes as he steps outside. Around them, there appear to be no enemy forces. The village is ahead, across from a river.

"Let's head for the village." Blaze suggests. "We'll ask about what happened."

"Right behind you." Sonic says.

Sonic and Blaze make it across the river and to the village without a disturbance. The village is destroy! Blaze winces at the sight. Her kingdom… in ruins! The old style houses have been demolished and some still on fire. The cat people cower inside the remains of their homes or cry outside them.

"What happened here!" Blaze asks the nearest person, a woman with her husband.

"Eggman Nega…" She whimpers. "He attacked and…" She sighs. "Please… your highness… help…"

Blaze nods. "I will make him pay for this."

"What about Cream?" Sonic asks.

"We'll find her along the way."

"Then where should we go now?"

Blaze frowns. "We don't have to go anywhere." She points across the village. Both of them can hear footsteps, the sound of an inline army. "He's coming back."

"Oh, I see! We fight him off!"

"Exactly." She smirks.

Blaze signals Sonic to hide and they both hide behind a house still up, watching for their enemy to come. He does indeed. A squad or two of troops marches past them. Above them, Eggman Nega, similar to Eggman, but only different in wearing darker colors, floats on a platform like the normal Eggman's mobile, except this one is much bigger and could be house sized. They seem to be looking for something… Blaze thinks maybe herself. She looks at Sonic and uses her fingers to count down to him. "Now!" She yells as she hits zero. Sonic and Blaze leap from their hiding spot and ambush the soldiers. Some yell as they get kicked or hit, while others try and fire their weapons at them.

"Stop them!" Eggman Nega yells. He notices Sonic and grins, seeing where she has been. The troops attack the duo, but it is of little hope for them. Sonic and Blaze hit them all back and away. "Stand down!" Nega calls to the remaining troops and they stop fighting. Nega stares at his foes.

"Eggman Nega!" Blaze calls. "You will not get away with what you've done to my people!"

"Oh, but I think I will." Nega replies. He presses a button on his vehicle and his floating platform opens near the top, revealing a mini prison with Cream inside of it!

"Cream!" Sonic and Blaze call simultaneously. She looks asleep inside of the prison, probably done so by Nega.

"Let her go!" Blaze demands.

"I'm sorry, but I am still using her." Nega answers.

"Not anymore!" Blaze jumps at Nega and tries to kick him, but when her leg gets close it stops, as if it hit a wall. It nearly breaks her leg from the power of the thrust. She stumbles back.

"He's protecting himself…" Sonic says.

"Yes, with these!" Nega finishes. He opens another hatch and reveals the other six Sol Emeralds!

"No!" Blaze exclaims. "But…" With those, she knows, they'll never be able to beat him, not without power equal to it, like the Chaos Emeralds.

Eggman Nega laughs. The soldiers begin to move at them again, but this time Nega hands them different weapons from his ship. These weapons glow brightly and Blaze can sense the power of her Emeralds in them.

"Sonic," She warns, "they're energy charged. Be careful."

"No problem!" Sonic exclaims and charges into the battle.

"Wait!" Blaze yells, but she can't stop Sonic. Sonic spin dashes at a soldier, but it smacks him with its spear. The spear sends Sonic flying past Blaze and into the dirt almost three meters away. "They're too strong…" She says.

"Ah…" Sonic runs back. "But we have to do something!"

"I think its best we surrender."

"What!"

"We can plan from there… we're trapped here. We also need to rescue Cream… so… being near her would help."

Sonic frowns, not liking it, but can't see any other options. He nods. "Fine…"

* * *

Nega takes them both back to his fortress, which is more futuristic than Blaze's. He locks both of them into separate cells, yet in the same dungeon area, because of lack of space. Cream is put in one as well, still asleep. 

"You got a plan?" Sonic asks Blaze, annoyed.

"Yes." She replies from across the room. "It's not hard to beak out from here. Just be patient."

Sonic folds his arms and lies back in his cell. Confined spaces drive him crazy, he needs open air! He stares at the ceiling, trying to take it easy.

Meanwhile, Blaze sits quietly, thinking of future plans. She will break from here and then run out for help. Hopefully Tails will be here soon.

Blaze waits for about an hour. Eventually, a soldier comes by with their food. He plans to just shove it into their cells, which Cream is still sleeping anyway, but the soldier doesn't see Blaze in her cell. "Where'd she go?" It wonders and enters the cell.

"Ha!" Blaze drops from the ceiling and kicks the soldier, knocking him out. She takes his weapon, a lance, and leaves the cell.

"Yes, now get me out!" Sonic yells.

Blaze breaks Sonic's lock with the weapon and sets him free. He cheers as she gets Cream out as well. To her surprise, Cream begins to stir! "B-Blaze…" Cream whispers as she opens her eyes. "Is that you?" She blinks.

"Cream, you're okay…" Blaze sighs.

Cream nods and hugs Blaze. "Yes! But where am I? I remember being on our way to your world and then I think I passed out…"

"Yes, Eggman Nega took you hostage, but we've saved you."

"Oh, thank you!" Cream exclaims. "I promise to not cause anymore trouble."

"Let's hope so." She takes Cream's hand. "Come, Sonic."

"Huh? Oh…" He turns to her and follows her out of the prison.

* * *

Blaze pulls Cream with Sonic out of the fortress running. They can tell they've been spotted, as soldiers rush around in haste. A line of them intercepts the group towards the exit of the castle. Blaze growls and stops running. "Out of my way!" She orders. 

The soldiers don't reply but only march towards her and the others. Blaze's hand begins to heat up with fire, a power she is famous for in her kingdom. She hurls herself at the soldiers and punches one with her inflamed hand, burning it. Sonic joins her and spin dashes into another one and quickly kicks another.

"Go Cream!" Sonic yells. Cream nods and runs past them while she can and out of the castle.

"Ah!" She yells from outside. Sonic and Blaze run out to meet her and freeze.

A whole battalion of soldiers, armed and ready to fight, hold Cream. She struggles to break free, but is not strong enough. There are far too many for them to handle.

"What are we going to do?" Blaze asks herself desperately.

Sonic hears her. "We'll fight. They won't take me alive!"

Blaze nods. "Yes, I will fight for my people!" They get ready to fight for their lives.

Suddenly, the sun setting sky shines brightly. A beam of light flashes in the sky and a shadow seems to be flying through it. The sound of a plane comes from it.

"What's going on?" Blaze asks.

Sonic smirks. "We've got back up."

"Look!" Cream points at it excitedly. "Tails!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Back to Back

"Look out!" Tails calls from his Tornado 2, an airplane he flies. He shoots bullets from it at the soldiers, distracting them. Blaze and Sonic don't waste time rescuing Cream from them and break through the line. Tails, with Amy in the back seat, flies down closer and makes another sweep to let Sonic, Blaze and Cream make it past them without much trouble. Amy jumps from the plane and meets them at the ground as Tails passes by.

"Sonic, you're okay!" She hugs him in glee.

"Uh, yeah, of course." Sonic replies. "Did you get the jewels?"

"Yep! It took a lot of work though…"

"Sorry, but thanks for dropping in."

"Anytime!" She grins.

"Sonic, catch!" Tails flies overhead again. This time the bottom of his plane opens and the Chaos Emeralds scatter out. Sonic leaps and catches them, grinning.

"This is more like it!" He smirks.

"Careful," Blaze warns, "we still need the Sol Emeralds…"

"I know." He nods. He can feel the warm power of the Emeralds in his hands, but he can't use them yet.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake rapidly. Cream loses her footing and falls over from it. The ground around the soldiers begins to lift and eventually shatters, throwing the soldiers about. A large, humanoid robot stands where the ground was, with Eggman Nega laughing at the controls. It stands almost as tall as his fortress, with heavy arms and armor visible from the outside. Blaze senses immense power from it, the power of the remaining Sol Emeralds! The robot must be extremely powerful.

"Back to the castle!" Blaze orders her friends.

"Why?" Sonic asks. "Let's fight it here!"

"We need to plan… its too strong for us now."

"But-"

"Go!"

Sonic glares at her, turns and begins to run back to the base.

"Wait up, Sonic!" Amy yells after him. The robot opens a plate on its chest, armed with missiles, and fires them quickly. Amy squeals as she tries to run from them. Sonic jumps in and takes her away, sighing. "My hero!" Amy exclaims.

Blaze takes Cream with her as they fall back. Tails follows them, catching up to Sonic in his plane. The robot fires at them, but it has no success. The group rushes to the castle, jumps inside and prepares for battle.

* * *

The group works there way to the high levels of the castle to see what's happening. Tails parks his plane outside of the castle. They clean out any Nega guards they find. From the top of the castle, they watch out of the balcony of Blaze's room. The giant robot stomps towards Blaze's kingdom, ready to destroy anything in its path. 

"I have to go stop it!" Sonic exclaims. The sun has set now and the sky is dark, only lit by stars.

"Yes…" Blaze frowns. "But we need to get the Sol Emeralds from it, so I will come with you."

"Why did we come all the way over here then?" Amy complains.

"For your safety! You can't be in that things way."

"But we can help Blaze…" Cream says.

"Sorry, Blaze is right." Sonic agrees. "It would squash you in a second. You don't have any Chaos power. You can fight his lackeys though, if you want…"

Cream frowns. "I guess I'll just watch…" She sighs.

"Don't feel bad Cream." Blaze assures. "Once this is over, I'll show you around here and we can… do more things together."

Cream grins now. "Okay! Good luck Blaze!"

"Be careful Sonic…" Tails says.

Sonic smirks. "It'll be a piece of cake."

"Sonic, let's go…" Blaze tells him. "You three should head outside as back up." They all nod. "Can you take me down, Cream?" She asks, smiling.

Cream nods. "Of course!" She puts her arms around Blaze and begins to flap her ears, allowing her to float above the ground. She pulls Blaze over the edge of the balcony and carries her down to the ground.

"Thank you." Blaze says.

Cream just smiles.

Meanwhile, Sonic gathers the Chaos Emeralds in his arms. He closes his eyes, concentrating on gathering their energy. They float out of his arms and surround him, spinning gradually. Amy and Tails cover their eyes as there's a large flash from Sonic. When it disappears, a new figure has taken Sonic's place. A golden hedgehog with quills sent straight back. He floats above the ground. Super Sonic smirk and blasts away from the balcony in his light speeds towards Nega's robot.

"Sonic always leaves me behind…" Amy complains again.

"Come on, let's go…" Tails tells her and then begins to head out with her back to the Tornado 2.

* * *

"Sonic!" Eggman Nega exclaims. "How dare you trespass in my world!" 

Super Sonic smirks, facing the large robot. "Your world? If this was your world, the people would be much uglier."

"How rude!" Nega scolds. "I'll just beat you down then!" The robot fires at Sonic from its chest. The high speeds of Super Sonic dodge every one of them with ease. Suddenly, the robot whips its arm around and punches Sonic, catching him off guard. The punch tumbles him back a few feet, but nearly broke a bone. The Sol Emerald's power is still very strong even with only six of them.

Sonic zips towards the robot, raises his hands and fires a Chaos Blast, or beam of power, at the robot. It raises its arm and a shield blocks the attack with ease. Sonic growls, the robot is very heavily armed and defended. If only Blaze could help… He glances quickly behind him, spotting Blaze running her way towards him as fast as she can. He needs to hold out a little more, which shouldn't be hard.

Sonic flies around the robot, teasing it. It attempts to hit him, but he zips away at the last second. He laughs at it. To his dismay, the robot raises an arm and fires a blast similar to Sonic's, except much larger. He yells as it hits him and he almost falls to the ground. The robot can harness the power better than him, being larger. It'll be tough to beat alone.

"Sonic!" Blaze calls to him. He sees she has caught up. "Give me a boost!"

Sonic smirks and nods. He flies down to her, picks her up and flies back towards the robot. It begins firing at them and punching. Sonic quickly throws her at the robot as hard as he can. Blaze flies past the attacks and sticks a landing on the robot's arm.

"Get off!" Nega yells. The robot tries to shake her off, but she clings to it. Her eyes glow, picking up the Sol Emerald's power. The robot seems to spark and twitch. The hull begins to crack on the chest. The Sol Emeralds float out of the robot! Nega is startled, but can't do a thing. They float to Blaze, who grins. She holds her own Sol Emerald in her hand and the others gather around her, as the Chaos Emeralds did to Sonic.

Blaze closes her eyes and takes in their energy. In another large flash, she absorbs the power, taking on a reddish tint with fiery clothing. Immense heat radiates from her new form and she floats off of the robot to Sonic.

"This can't be!" Nega screams. "You will pay for this!"

"How?" Sonic asks. "You're out of power!"

"Oh, on the contrary. This machine has reserves of power from the Sol Emeralds, it's not empty yet." The robot straightens out and throws a punch at the two, just missing them.

"Let's get him! "Sonic exclaims.

"He will pay for his actions…" Blaze says.

They both pull back slightly and then charge at the robot. From the ground, Cream, Tails and Amy watch the fight. Sonic and Blaze seem like gold and red comets fighting Nega. The night sky makes the fight almost seem pretty, but they know the stakes of the fight. Cream prays that her friend will be okay. Sonic and Blaze said they would be able to stay together with her… she has to believe.

Sonic and Blaze exchange blows with the robot. They can tell that the robot can't keep up with them and is being overwhelmed, so Sonic and Blaze bring themselves back together and grab each other's hands. They feel warm and easy, yet don't seem to want to let go. Gathering each other's power, they point at the robot. It punches at them, but they teleport away from it. They release their blast at the robot's leg. A direct hit! The blast takes the leg straight off!

"Ah!" Nega yells. The robot loses its balance and falls to its side. Sonic and Blaze grin and cheer.

"Give up!" Sonic calls.

"You don't stand a chance!" adds Blaze.

To their surprise, Nega laughs. Everyone is startled, thinking he'd give up. But he obviously has more planned and they get ready.

"Maybe I can't beat you…" He says. "But I know something that can…"

The robot jumps using its hands and one leg into the air. It raises an arm and a sword comes out of its wrist. Sonic and Blaze prepare for an attack, but the robot slashes at the sky. It rips! It seems as if the robot has just cut the sky!

"Oh no!" Blaze exclaims.

"What is it!" Sonic asks.

"He's ripping our dimensions!"

Sonic feels his fur stand up. Around him, the world seems to be going wavy, as if he were dizzy. The world is distorting! The hole Nega has made is fusing the dimensions of them both, faster than ever before!

"If I can't have this world, no one can!" Nega laughs. The robot becomes to twist and shatter from the pull of the dimensions.

"W-What's going on?" Cream asks the others on ground. She feels uneasy and a little sick.

"Nega… broke the hole between our dimensions…" Tails explains, feeling sick as well. "Both worlds will be destroyed if they meet…"

"No!" Cream exclaims. "That can't happen!"

"We'll… have to see…"

Meanwhile, Sonic and Blaze stare at the rip, not sure what to do. Blaze begins to think of an idea…but… it may cost too much…

"Come on Blaze, we have to get out of here!" Sonic yells.

"No!" Blaze yells back. "I will not leave my people to die!"

"Blaze, we can't do anything!"

"Yes we can…"

"What?"

Blaze sighs deeply. She sees now it is the only option. The two Emeralds are already in the same world, taking them back would not stop the rip. It's artificial. This is the only way… she knows… she promised Cream that she would be there for her in the end…but… it seems it has changed. She feels her eyes grow wet.

"Sonic…" She looks at him. He blinks. "I… want to thank you… for helping me…"

Sonic frowns. "W-What do you mean?"

"I… will handle the rip…"

"But it'll tear you to pieces!"

"It's the only way… the Sol Emeralds can seal the rip… but I need to take them to it…I need to do this, for my people…"

"No!" Sonic yells. "We can find another way! I won't let you do this!"

Blaze stares at Sonic deeply, tears in her eyes. He can tell she's not taking the decision lightly. "Blaze… you can't…"

"Please…" Blaze continues. "Tell Cream… I'm sorry… so sorry… for breaking my promise…"

"I… will…" He sighs. "It was nice… seeing you again…"

"It was… it was worth it… for my people…"

Blaze begins to glide past Sonic and towards the hole in the sky. "Good bye…" She hears Sonic whisper from behind her. She turns around and looks at him, one last time. She takes in the sight of the friend that changed her life and now will see her end. Sonic stares back disappointed and depressed from the sudden change in events. Blaze turns away and floats towards the hole.

Blaze picks up speed as she approaches it and eventually goes at full speed into the middle of the hole. She screams as she feels it tear her apart. She calls upon the power of her Sol Emeralds, which glide around her. "For my people!" Blaze yells. The Sol Emeralds shine and the rip begins to close, but Blaze is not powerful enough to escape it anymore. She takes in her memories on last time, of her neglected past, of her time with her friends, of who she has turned into now, who she's always wanted to be. The rip closes and Blaze is put out.

**Epilogue**

Sonic flies back to the ground. The dimensions have eased again and things feel normal once more. He lands softly and the Chaos Emeralds fall around him, a little dim, but have enough power to take them back home. His normal, blue form returns.

"Sonic!" Amy hugs him as he lands. Sonic winces.

He immediately notices Cream, who is in tears. She runs to him as soon as he lands.

"Sonic!" She pleads, begging to hear good news. "Where's Blaze!"

Sonic swallows and sighs. "Cream… Blaze… didn't make it… she gave herself to close the dimensions off…"

Cream's eyes grow wide, as if she were the one dieing. "But… Sonic… that can't be right…" She falls to her knees, tearing. "It can't be… you… you're lying!" Sonic frowns. "How can you joke about something like that! Blaze promised she'd stay with me! She promised…"

"Cream…" Sonic doesn't know what to say. She's denying it, but it's more than true.

"Sonic! Tell me!" She crawls to Sonic's side and grabs his leg. "Tell me the truth!" Her voice is mixed with her sobs. "Tell me…" She gets more desperate with every statement. "Sonic… please…" Cream sobs into Sonic's leg.

"C-Cream…" Tails kneels next to her, trying to get her off of him. She lets him take her and she cries into him instead. Tails tries not to cry too.

Sonic can't take this. He turns away and walks a little bit, trying to get away from the tears. Amy follows him. "What's wrong, Sonic?" Amy asks.

"This is my fault…" Sonic answers. "I let Blaze go…"

"No, it's not your fault! It's not anyone's!"

"But Cream is devastated…"

"She'll be fine, don't worry about it."

"If you say so…" He sighs and sits down to relax. Amy sits with him for comfort and he doesn't seem to mind.

"Tails…" Cream whimpers out of her tears.

"Yes?" He asks, still holding her.

"Will you… be my new best friend?" She stares at him with her wet eyes.

Tails blushes. "Um… sure!" He smiles. "Gladly."

Cream grins. "Thank you." She hugs him again. "Thank you for caring…"

Tails doesn't answer, as he can't get himself to say anything. He looks over Cream and sees Sonic and Amy coming back.

It's about time they got on their way home. Though know of them will forget the princess of Golda, Blaze, or anything she did for them. Cream will always keep her in her heart. Blaze's people honor her as one of their best rulers for her sacrifice and know no successor will surpass her. She's a legacy to live throughout the kingdom's history. And through all of her friends, Blaze will forever be a friend they can't forget…

**The End**


End file.
